


Ray Palmer Imagines

by andromedaflynn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaflynn/pseuds/andromedaflynn
Summary: A collection of Ray Palmer imagines I have written over the years. Previously posted on tumblr under thefastarrow.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Joining the Legends of Tomorrow and instantly getting along with Ray

“So,” Snart drawled out slowly, letting the single word capture everyone’s attention with ease. “You’ve explained why  _we’re_  all here, what about the girl?” he asked, throwing a pointed look towards you as you lingered in the doorway of the corridor, waiting patiently for Rip to finish.

“She’s…” Rip started, looking to you for help.

“Leverage” you reply with a grin, looking around the group in hope that someone might get your reference.

A single laugh reaches your ears and you can’t help but throw your attention to the tall dark haired man whom it had escaped. And so, it appears, does everyone else. Silence reigns as the group stare at the scientist in question, a mixture of confusion and disbelief throughout the team. “Sorry, it- I thought it was funny” Ray apologizes with a shrug.

A grin takes its place on your lips as you take in his suddenly smaller stance. “Well, I’m glad  _someone_  around here knows their pirates!” you reply, throwing him a wink in the hopes of keeping things light.

“Right…” Rip starts once more, trying desperately to move on. “Everyone, meet, Y/N Y/L/N. Y/N might not be so much of a fighter as the rest of you, but her intellect more than makes up for it. Well, that and her years of undercover work for the…”

“That!” you interrupt, throwing a glare towards the British man, “is very, _very_ classified, Hunter.”

Throwing his hands up in a fake defensive measure, Rip stops before shaking his head as he moves towards his seat.

“So, let me get this straight,” Sara starts, her need for full disclosure on just who you might be more than apparent. “Your speciality is undercover work?”

“That and reconnaissance” you nod.

“So you’re basically our very own spy?” Ray pipes up once more, excitement practically bubbling out of him.

“I’m basically your very own spy” you laugh in return.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Carving pumpkins with Ray

“What on  _earth_  is that smell?” Rip calls as he makes his way into the kitchen.

“Is someone baking?” Mick adds, excitement playing on his voice as he practically bounces his way into the area, only to stop disappointed next to the captain.

“Dare I ask?” Rip sighs, looking between Ray, you and the orange mess covering the table in the middle.

“We’re carving pumpkins!” Ray replies cheerfully, his enthusiasm somehow having never faded over the multiple hours of work.

“Ah, no” you shake your head, a bemused smile playing on your lips as you watch the scientist in his childlike fervour. “I’m carving, he’s more like hacking…”

“I thought you said it was terrifying” Ray all but pouts, showing one of his finished pumpkins to the room’s new occupants, only to elicit a snort of laughter from Mick.

“That sure is terrifying,” he chuckles, shaking his head as he turns to leave.

“You’re not planning on decorating the ship, are you?” Rip asks, his voice filled with anguish at the very thought.

“We are now,” you answer, throwing a wink to Ray as Rip closes his eyes in disbelief.

“Fine!” the captain gives in, holding up his hands in surrender. “But there had better be gingerbread to go with it!”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Ray helping you make your Halloween costume

Being the strategist on the team had its positives, you didn’t see too much action,  you got to spend your days with some amazing people, and best of all, Rip gave you next to no flack. But as great as these things were, the amount of work and how it affected your now practically nonexistent social life definitely came into play as well.

It had been three days straight of caffeine, fights with Rip, and barely any headway, but just when you thought you were finally going to snap, in came your knight in shining armour, or, well, carrying said armour at least.

“Mr Palmer, now really isn’t the time,” Rip sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose at the thought of what ever ridiculous problem may have arisen this time.

“Actually,” Ray starts, unperturbed by the captain’s attitude, “I’m here for Y/N.”

“Me?” you question, more than somewhat shocked by the statement. Sure, you got along well with Ray, even harbouring something of a crush on the man, but that didn’t answer why he would need you, particularly when you were attempting to figure out the next move in the fight against Savage.

“I have a surprise for you,” Ray replies, his smile spreading across his face in a contagious manner, instantly brightening your mood.

Throwing a quick look to Rip for permission to leave, you practically cheer when the captain wave you away.

“So,” you grin, following the scientist towards his room. “What’s this about? Are you making adjustments to your suit?”

“Not exactly,” Ray smiles in return. “A little birdie tells me you have something of an obsession with Halloween.”

“Honestly did  _not_  think Snart was listening to that” you murmur in reply, rather stunned that the thief had been paying attention.

“And we’ve spoken a lot about Iron Man,” Ray continues, barely keeping the information at bay as he watches you with unbridled excitement.

“Alright, go back, what’s this got to do with Halloween?” you ask, pulling the tall man to a stop.

“You know today’s Halloween, right?” Ray asks, his brow furrowing slightly in concern.

“What?” you exclaim in shock. “But- but that means… How long have Rip and I been working?”

Shaking his head in bemusement, Ray hands you the helmet he had been carrying. “Happy Halloween, Y/N.”

“Wait…” you stop, looking at the all to familiar object. “This looks a lot like Iron Man’s helmet.”

“It is,” Ray chuckles. “Actually, it’s one I rigged up. But it’a an exact replica. In fact, I kind of went overboard,” he admits, opening the door to his room to reveal a perfect replica of the Iron Man suit.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Decorating the Waverider with Ray

“Where did you even get all this stuff?” you ask with an amused huff, sorting through the fourth box of decorations as you attempt to find the tinsel.

“I may have something of a hoarding habit when it comes to decorations…” Ray admits reluctantly, a hint of a smile playing on his lips as he awaits your reaction.

“Did you start when you were three?” you scoff, shaking your head as you pull what must have been the tenth string of lights.

“I didn’t bring them with me when I joined the team,” Ray rolls his eyes. “It started when I was trapped in the fifties, I wanted to be able to have a normal life.”

Suddenly everything started to make sense. Living as you did, there was almost no chance for anything remotely akin to a normal life. No possessions, no trivial joys, nothing but the task at hand.

“Alright,” you smile softly, “so have you been getting these from every place we go? Because I don’t know what this thing is, but it doesn’t look like it belongs in the 21st century, let alone the 20th.” 

“It may have become an obsession” Ray admits with a chuckle, taking the odd cylindrical object from your hands.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Asking Ray to marry you

It was always hard to keep track of the days when you were on the Waverider; birthdays and celebrations seemed to almost always be missed. So it was with some determination that you had kept track of every day that had past since you and Ray had become a couple. You had hoped to get the night off, simply enjoying each other’s company as you sat curled up together in your room, watching a film or having a simple dinner together; such relaxing times being far too rare of late.

But it seemed as though fate had other plans for you both.

Dragging your exhausted, beaten body up the ramp and into the ship, your anniversary was far from your mind as you practically collapse onto a crate with a sigh, clutching your side where you were sure at least one broken rib lay.

“Come on,” Ray attempts with a hint of an encouraging smile. “We need to get you to the medbay.”

Silence dawns on you as you struggle to comprehend what he says. Yes, you would need to be seen to, but that could wait. You had more pressing things on your mind, and they all revolved around the equally worn out man in front of you.

“Y/N?” Ray tries again, a concerned frown forming on his lips as he moves to help you up.

“We should get married,” the words fall from your lips before you have a chance to stop them.

“Wait, what?” Ray asks, suddenly perplexed as his eyes scan you for any hint of trauma to your skull.

“I mean it,” you nod, your eyes catching his in the hopes of conveying how you felt about him. “We almost lost everything out there, one minute you’re being thrown around like a rag doll, the next I’m getting the stuffing knocked out of me. I don’t want something to happen to one of us and you not know how much you mean to me”

With a hint of a smile, Ray’s eyes drop to the ground for a moment.

“You know,” he begins slowly, his smile growing with every second. “I had this whole anniversary proposal dinner planned for us tonight.”


End file.
